The Forge
Lò Rèn (The Forge) 'là một Sự Kiện độc quyền dành cho ''Don't Starve Together, là sự kiện đầu tiên của một chuỗi các sự kiện tương tự. Sự kiện này là một thử thách phối hợp giữa 6 người chơi trong một đấu trường với nhiều kẻ thù gồm các Mob và Boss độc quyền trong sự kiện này, những đặc điểm chiến đấu riêng của các Nhân Vật, Vũ Khí và Giáp mới, bộ Skin Gladiator ''và những skin mới cùng hệ thống giao dịch gồm Chỉ. Phiên bản chính thức ra mắt vào ngày 9 tháng 11 năm 2017. Sau khi sự kiện kết thúc vào ngày 4 tháng 12 năm 2017, Klei Entertainment đã công bố một số thống kê chính thức. Trong năm 2018, sự kiện Lò Rèn trở lại và được gọi là '"The Reforge" hoặc đơn giản là Lò Rèn Mùa 2. Mùa 2 bao gồm hệ thống mục tiêu hướng tới cộng đồng trong đó các vật phẩm và mob mới được cung cấp dưới dạng phần thưởng cho các chiến thắng chung của cộng đồng người chơi. "The Reforge" 'cũng giới thiệu bộ skin ''Magmatic và một bảng xếp hạng. Sự kiện beta bắt đầu vào 5 tháng 11 năm 2018 Forums Update: The Forge Beta Begins on November 5th Posted on November 1, 2018.. Bản phát hành đầy đủ của mùa 2 bắt đầu vào ngày 8 tháng 11 năm 2018 và kết thúc ngày 3 tháng 12 năm 2018 Forums Update: Welcome to The Forge Posted on November 8, 2018.. Mô tả chính thức Cùng với Cổng Cổ Xưa đã được kích hoạt, những người sinh tồn của chúng tao giờ nhìn thấy mình đã bị mắc kẹt trong một thế giới thù địch của lửa và chiến trường. Họ sẽ cần phải kết hợp để chống lại quân đội của Chỉ Huy Pugna và nhà vô địch của ông ta, Đại Chiến Binh Heo, nếu họ có bất kỳ hy vọng nào trở về nhà. Mô tả của trò chơi. * Chứng tỏ bản thân với Chỉ Huy Pugna trong địa hạt của Cánh Cổng này. * Bước vào thế giới thông qua Cổng Nóng Chảy. * Không có sức đói hay tinh thần. * Sử dụng mọi thứ bạn có thế tìm thấy. Không có vũ khí bên ngoài nào trong Hố. Nội dung * Kẻ thù ** Chỉ Huy Pugna ** Lợn Hố ** Chỉ Huy Cá Sấu ** Rùa Thép ** Bọ Cạp Binh ** Heo Vượn ** Đại Chiến Binh Heo ** Anh Em Tê Giác ** Độc Nhãn Địa Ngục * Đồng Minh ** Abigail ** Nhện Con ** Bernie ** Quái Dung Nham * Kiến Trúc ** Cờ Hiệu Chiến Đấu ** Cổng Lò Rèn ** Mỏ Neo Cổ Đại ** Cổng Cổ Xưa (Cổng Nóng Chảy) * Vũ Khí (xem bên dưới) * Giáp Trụ ((xem bên dưới)' * Mũ Trụ (xem bên dưới) Cơ chế Thiết lập Không cần thiết phải có đầy đủ sáu người chơi để bắt đầu một trận đấu, mặc dù vậy nên làm như vậy trong mọi trận đấu. Một trận đấu sẽ bắt đầu khi tất cả sáu vị trí người chơi được lấp đầy hoặc khi tất cả người chơi trong một nhóm không đầy đủ bỏ phiếu bắt đầu mà không có đủ sáu người. Không có máy chủ riêng cho Lò Rèn. Lối Chơi Một nhân vật trong chế độ Lò Rèn sẽ không có bất kỳ Sức Đói hay Tinh Thần nào và 3 ô hành trang (Đầu, Thân và Tay). Tất cả nhân vật sẽ xuất hiện với 1 vũ khí và một giáp trụ (tùy biến theo nhân vật được chọn) và ô đầu trống không. Tất cả nhân vật có những chức năng và chuyên môn khác nhau. Nhân Vật sẽ từ chối sử dụng những vũ khi không thuộc về chuyên môn của họ (ví dụ Wigfrid sẽ từ chối cầm Gậy Phép và Wilson sẽ không thể dùng Sách). Lượng máu của người chơi được hiển thị ở bên trái thanh giao diện của họ. Những người chơi khác sẽ hiển thị những vòng tròn hiển thị lượng máu ở góc trái phía trên màn hình, cùng với biểu tượng nhân vật của họ. Người chơi và đồng minh của họ (Bernie của Willow, Abigail của Wendy và Nhện Con của Webber) xuất hiện ở Cổng Cổ Xưa. Kẻ thù sẽ xuất hiện từ Cổng Lò Rèn. Thử thách bao gồm 10 vòng đấu với độ khó tăng dần, trong mùa 2 bổ sung thêm 2 vòng đấu và cần phải được tất cả cộng động người chơi chung tay chiến đấu và mở khóa. Các vòng đấu cách nhau một khoảng chờ khi Chỉ Huy Pugna nói một vài câu và kẻ thù sẽ không xuất hiện vào lúc đó. Những trang bị sẽ rơi ra đấu trường trong khoảng thời gian chơi từ một kẻ thù bại trận. Khi một người chơi mất hết lượng máu của họ, nhân vật sẽ ngã xuống và chết, tuy nhiên trang bị của họ sẽ không bị rơi ra mặt đất. Người chơi đã chết không thể di chuyển và chiến đấu, nhưng vẫn có thể nói chuyện và quan sát trận đấu. Họ có thể được hồi sinh bởi một người chơi khác còn sống, nhưng lượng máu sau khi hồi sinh sẽ không đầy. Một hành động hồi sinh thường sẽ cần tới 6 giây, đặc biệt Wilson thì hồi sinh đồng đội nhanh hơn còn Wes thì được hồi sinh nhanh hơn (khiến cho việc Wilson hồi sinh cho Wes chỉ mất 1.5 giây) Sau khi hoạt ảnh hồi sinh kết thúc, người chơi được hồi sinh cần 3 giây để đứng dậy. Vòng đấu } |1 ở Cổng trái, 1 ở Cổng phải |- |12 |1 × |Độc Nhãn Địa Ngục ở Cổng dưới |} Nhân Vật cùng kỹ năng đặc biệt Dưới đây là danh sách nhân vật cùng kỹ năng đặc biệt của họ: Weapons Body Armor Headgear Accomplishments This section lists all requirements for the 50 accomplishments originally obtained during Season 1 of The Forge, including character accomplishments only available to specific characters: Season 2 Additions Community Goals Season 2 of The Forge introduced a community goal system that began with the beta. When entering The Forge, under the "The Forge" tab, there was a menu showing the progress bar and the player's achievements. It can also be seen in The Forge section of the Klei forums. There were 10 goals to achieve. Players had to earn victories over the current final boss to advance the progress bar. The first instance of the game ended after nine rounds, with the Boarilla as a final boss, as opposed to the previous year in which there were 10 rounds and the final boss was the Grand Forge Boarrior. In addition, the Tome of Beckoning and Spiral Spear were not available from the start, while last year they were added later in the event. Those two items were the prizes for achieving 10% of the progress bar. The following table displays all prizes granted for each additional 10% added to the progress bar: Season 2 Accomplishments In this second iteration of The Forge, accomplishments were handled differently. There were Personal Quests, which would reset every 24 hours, and Teamwork Quests, which reset every 48 hours. There would only be two active quests at any given time, one Personal and one Teamwork. In addition, there were Daily Match and Daily Victory Bonuses, worth 500 and 5,000 experience, respectively. Some quests are specific to certain characters or groups of characters. The code differentiates these quests by referring to them as "specialized". Only the character or group of characters are able to earn them. The following are two separate tables for Personal Quests and Teamwork Quests. Specialized Quests will list the character(s) where applicable. Leaderboards Like in The Gorge, leaderboards were established that showed the teams who won in the least amount of time. There was a total of four leaderboards corresponding to the current final boss: Boarilla, Grand Forge Boarrior, Rhinocebros, and Infernal Swineclops. They could be viewed in a Forge tab on the Klei forums.Forums Tab: The Forge 2018 Now defunct. There was a controversy involving the use of animation cancelling and mods, to the point that Klei retired the leaderboards, stating that they "did not work out as intended." They were replaced with a Hall of Fame, which displays the teams who beat the Infernal Swineclops with no deaths. Players had a single daily chance to get a spot on the Hall of Fame. Forums comment by developer Scott Hansen Posted on November 27, 2018. Tips * When an enemy is attacked with the Forging Hammer, Blacksmith's Edge or Riled Lucy, they will have a cracked shield icon floating above their heads, meaning their shield is broken. Everybody attacking that enemy while it has the icon over its head will deal more damage. * Players within melee range of all enemies will have a higher aggro chance, Characters with a passive lower aggro gain can melee DPS if a tank is on the same target, they won't be targeted. Ranged Characters are however affected by the aggro gain, this is useful if a runner losses aggro and they aren't Woodie. Meaning they can remove the boss current target and chase the runner again if no one else is attacking them. * For reference, the Anvil Strike deals electrical damage (affected by WX-78's perk), the Molten Darts and Infernal Staff deal fire damage (affected by Willow's perk), and the Infernal Staff's meteor counts as magical damage while electrical damage counts as physical (affected by armor items). ** The Tome's melee attack deals physical Damage, and are buffed as such. * Wilson is a very useful support character, due to his ability to revive allies faster and with more health. Due to this, it is more useful to give him long-distance weapons and speed-boosting items than damage-boosting or cooldown reduction items, unless he also wields the Living Staff, in which case he should be equipped with cooldown reduction items. ** If going for Team Survivor and/or Survival of the Mis-Fittest, it is advisable to use a different character that can deal large amounts of damage per second, unlike Wilson can. * The Living Staff can be used to take some of the pressure off the fighting if it becomes too intense, as they both heal all players and put all enemies to sleep in casting range. It can also instantly cure any players or allies with Scorpeons' Acid afflictions. ** Due to this, it is highly recommended to always have at least one group member capable of using staves ** Winona is an "ok" option since she has the cooldown reduction. But its advised to stick with Wickerbottom * The Woven Garland should always be given the the player with the Living Staff, since it's useless for anyone else. Juggling the tiaras won't work and is time consuming. * Casting a Life Blossom near fallen players is recommended, as gives the resurrector a safe space to do their work and allows the weakened player to heal after revival at the same time. * It is important to distract enemies from aggroing on spellcasters and resurrectors, due to the fact that they need time to complete their tasks, and that their task timer will reset if they take damage in the process. * The pauses between rounds when Battlemaster Pugna speaks can be used to revive fallen players/allies, heal, and prepare in general. * The Clairvoyant Crown should always be given to the player with the Infernal Staff. * In later rounds, it is useful to have a "runner", a player with speed boosts who draws aggro from certain mobs (preferably smaller numbers of more dangerous mobs than greater numbers of weaker ones, since it's easier) and leads them away while the rest of the group deals with the other enemies. ** Woodie is the best choice for this job because of his ability to chuck Lucy over and over, Chucking Lucy forces the enemy that was hit to target Woodie, no matter what. * Battle Standards increase enemy defenses, but are defenseless themselves. This allows players unable to tank in melee or be able to kite productively (someone with low damage and low health, such as a Maxwell with a Tome of Petrification on cooldown) to be useful by destroying them. * Maxwell and Wickerbottom should sometimes replace their Tomes of Petrification with staves as their main weapon in later rounds to be more supportive to the team. ** The two weapons can be "juggled" (by picking the book up and using its power, before switching to the staff while it's cooling down) for maximum efficiency. * A single enemy mob can be constantly immobilized or kept distracted to prolong the current round and give time for the team to recover and heal. Although this is not recommended in later rounds * Since cooldown timers are associated with individual weapons and not the players that wield them, discarded weapons can be temporarily picked up to utilize more special abilities. * The Tome of Petrification is mostly ineffective against the Boarilla and the Grand Forge Boarrior, since they can break out rather quickly. However, petrifying Boarrior while another player uses The Living Staff at the same time allows for the Boarrior to be kept in place and instantly sleep after petrification breaks. Moreover, petrifying can be used to temporarily distract the enemy. * Wigfrid will create a battlecry for every 8 successful attacks that she lands. Since the Darts' special power is exactly eight shots, using it is a reliable way of triggering a battle cry, if aimed properly. * Shielded enemies (Snortoise and Boarilla) can be forced out of hiding with the Anvil Strike (Forging Hammer), Pyre Poker (Pith Pike), Cataclysm Meteor (Infernal Staff) or a Molten Bolt (Molten Darts). The Tome of Petrification can also be used, by forcing them to be immobilized (mobs can only have one status at a time, and being immobilized pushes out "hiding"). ** Its worth noting that attacking shielded enemies are useless and players should just force them out instead * When the Grand Forge Boarrior summons reinforcements and Battle Standards (indicated by it stopping combat and banging its clubs together), it should be left alone while the team deals with the summoned enemies. ** An amplified Cataclysm Meteor from Wickerbottom can kill the Pit Pigs in one hit. An effective strategy is to summon a healing circle in the middle on the Grand Forge Boarrior as he is summoning reinforcements, have all players huddle in the circle and wait for all the Pit Pigs to fall asleep. Wickerbottom then casts the Meteor and instantly rids the group of the Pit Pigs, while dealing damage to the Boarrior. *** Alternatively, a combo from Wigfrid and Willow can easily kill the Pit Pigs, by having Willow wield the Internal Fire Staff and Wigfrid buffing Willow, prior to Willow's own Cataclysm Meteor. *** If Wigfrid is not present in the match and Willow is using the fire staff a ranged character can use the Hearthsfire Crystals special to kill the pig pigs quickly as well, attacking the largest group can help the team. Who ever uses the special doesn't matter as the damage will kill them no matter what. A smash can help as well, if two hammers are present a double smash will kill all of them no matter what. * Suggested holders for the Infernal Staff are Willow (10% extra fire damage), Wickerbottom (50% spell powerup perk), and Maxwell (summons Shadow Duelists for 30 damage each if he focuses fire). * Steadfast Stone Armor should always be given to the team's tank(s). * The Wood Armor and Reed Tunic should be discarded at the earliest opportunity in favor of other armor options, when available. * Woodie is, quite possibly, one of the most valuable characters to master in The Forge. Woodie can Chuck Lucy to retrieve aggro on mobs, interrupt an enemy's attack, exploit the attack period of mobs, as well as timing the chuck to interrupt the Grand Forge Boarrior's lethal attacks; possibly saving the staff users' life, also to divert attention from most of the team onto Woodie. The biggest thing to take note of Woodie's abilities, is that everything that makes a Woodie good, is nearly all tied to Riled Lucy. ** The official Klei Entertainment statistics support this: Woodie has the highest win percentage (12.67%) of any character. * Maxwell's Shadow Duelists are only summoned after prolonged focused fire on one enemy with either the Living Staff or Infernal Staff. * Wolfgang, given his perk, can manipulate his health stat to become Mighty. This is usually done by taking most damage for the team in the rounds or taking off armor in some cases or wearing less bulkier armor, like Wood Armor. Once Wolfgang's health is near full, he can repeat the process. This does leave Wolfgang vulnerable if he's getting hit numerous times, as, unlike in the base game, Wolfgang will keep showing the Mighty transformation animation until it ends, leaving Wolfgang unable to move; or if, the transition to Normal and Mighty and vice versa, catches the Wolfgang player off guard. * In a match, the drops for equipment may differ from each game. ** The Resplendent Nox Helm and the Blossomed Wreath can never be in the same match/round. Ideally, one would hope to get the Blossomed Wreath to make Woodie survive easier versus the Grand Forge Boarrior, for example. This has been changed to where the order of the 2 drops of ultimate headgear is determined by RNG or random number generator and killing the Grand Forge Boarrior, in the 2018 version of The Forge. *** Following the Woodie vs. Boarrior example, if the Blossomed Wreath doesn't drop, Woodie can always use the Flower Headband to compensate; if needed. ** There is also a chance that, in a 2017 The Forge game, if someone plays as Wigfrid, there are 2 drops for either the Jagged Wood Armor or Silken Wood Armor, no 2 of each item drops in one game. ** Wigfrid influences the weapon drops in a game. The Spiral Spear drops if Wigfrid is in the game. Due to this, there will be no instances of Molten Darts dropping twice in a match. On the other hand, if Wigfrid doesn't appear in a match, there will be instances of Molten Darts dropping twice in a match and Wigfrid's specific weapon equipment doesn't drop or appear at all. ** Riled Lucy(s), Darts, Petrifying Tome(s), Forging Hammer(s), and the Pith Pike(s) play no part in influencing weapon drops, due to how the weapons are ultimately determined by character choice. ** Following the numerous additions of the 2018 version of The Forge, the Grand Armor variants replace all duplicate or double drops of standard armor sets, barring Whispering Grand Armor. *** For instance, the Steadfast Stone Armor will not be dropped twice, due to the addition of the Steadfast Grand Armor, or, the Jagged Wood Armor will not be dropped twice, due to the addition of the Jagged Grand Armor. With this said, however, instances of the Grand Armors dropping twice, specifically, the Jagged Grand and Silken Grand Armors, will occur in a match. **** In Jagged Grand Armor's case, the armor drops during the Scorpeon round and the item drops again, once the Grand Forge Boarrior dies. **** In Silken Grand Armor's case, the armor drops during the Snortoise round and the item drops again, during the 10th round, or, once the Grand Forge Boarrior dies. Trivia * The Forge was announced on September 13, 2017. * On October 23, 2017, a beta branch including 498 Klei Entertainment servers across 25 regions, with a total approximate capacity of 3,000 players, started on Steam. The beta officially ended on October 30, 2017. While players were unable to link The Forge drops to their regular skins, players participating in the beta received an exclusive portrait background - Flame Portrait. * The Forge and The Gorge are the first events to not to be based off of a holiday. * According to Rhymes with Play #158, The Forge is lore-significant, making it the first such event. * The Forge and The Gorge are the first events to have special Event Servers dedicated to them. * According to Rhymes With Play #162, the dimension of The Forge smells like bacon and sweat. * The Infernal Staff's special power used be called "Call Cataclysm" and the Darts used to be called Barrage Darts. * The Tome of Beckoning and Spiral Spear were added to the game between the end of the Forge beta and its official release * Console is able to be used, however, all things spawned with Console are client sided and do nothing. * The Forge was originally planned to end on November 30, 2017, but it was extended to December 4, 2017. This change was announced on November 28, 2017. * The Forging Hammer's debugspawn name is "hammer_mjolnir", a reference to Mjölnir, the hammer of Thor, the Norse god of thunder. * The Pith Pike's debugspawn name is "spear_gungnir", a reference to Gungnir, the spear of the Norse god Odin. * There are many references in the achievement names: ** "Hair Of Their Chinny, Chin, Chin" is a reference to the fairy tale The Three Little Pigs. ** "Big Wheel Kept From Turnin" is a reference to the rock song Proud Mary by Creedence Clearwater Revival. ** "Unspun Hero" is a play on the phrase "unsung hero", which is someone who does something great but gets no recognition. ** "Basic Solution" may be a play on bases, which are corrosive substances that react with acids by neutralizing each other. Note that this achievement involves the players surviving the first Scorpeon wave without dying from acid. ** "Standard Deviations" is referring to the statistical measure of the same name often used in scientific studies. ** "It's Alive!" is referring to the famous line from the 1931 film Frankenstein. ** "Ring of Fire" may be a reference to the geographic area containing high levels of volcanic activity or the song of the same name. ** "High Striker" is referring to the carnival classic also known as the "strongman game". ** "En-guard, Villain" is a play on the fencing position en garde. ** "Float Like A Butterfly" is a reference to a quote by Muhammad Ali. ** "Circuit Breaker" is the exact name of a device that interrupts the flow of a current through a circuit to protect it from an overload. ** "Library Staff" is a play on the double meaning of "staff", here meaning the cane-like object, but also referring to a group of employees. ** "Would A Werebeaver Chuck" is a reference to the tongue-twister How much wood would a woodchuck chuck. ** "Exit Pursued By Viking" is a reference to the stage direction "Exit, pursued by bear" from Shakespeare's The Winter's Tale. ** "Curtain Call" is referring to the moment in a live performance where the actors return to the stage to get recognized by the audience. ** "Webslinger" is a reference to the nickname of Spider-Man. ** "Prey Tell" is a play on words involving the phrase "pray tell" and "prey". ** "Jill of All Trades" is a reference to the figure of speech "Jack of all trades". ** "Maximum Efficiency" is referring to a thermodynamic concept involving the limits of heat engines. Gallery Don't Starve Together Event The Forge Forge combo.gif|Promotional clip featuring Wolfgang, Wigfrid and a Pit Pig. Wigfrid_and_Boarrior_Drawing.jpg|An early drawing of Wigfrid's The Gladiator skin and a Pit Pig from Rhymes with Play #151. The Forge Beta Promotional 1.jpg|A promotional image for The Forge with Wilson, Wolfgang, and Wendy's The Gladiator skin portraits posted by Klei on October 21, 2017. The Forge Beta Promotional 2.jpg|A promotional image for The Forge posted by Klei on November 9, 2017. Battlemaster Promo.jpg|A promotional image of the Battlemaster posted by Klei on October 23, 2017. Forge.jpg|A screenshot of The Forge arena fight. VICTORY.png|A screenshot of a victorious round. images.jpg|The end screen after a victorious game. DST The Forge Steam Image.jpg|The game image for Don't Starve Together on Steam during the Forge event in 2017. Forge RWP 162 Promo.jpg|A promotional image for the Forge beta in Rhymes with Play #162. Forge RWP 164 Promo.jpg|A promotional image for the Forge in Rhymes with Play #164. The Forge Trailer Still.png|A still of the The Forge event trailer. Forge Banner Variants.png|All variants of the banners hung at the edge of the arena. Forge Returns Promo Image.png|A promotional image for the return of The Forge in 2018 from Rhymes with Play #208. Forge 2018 Beta Promo.png|A promotional image for The Forge beta in 2018. The Forge 2018 Promo.png|A promotional image for The Forge, Season 2. DST The Forge 2018 Steam Image.jpg|The game image for Don't Starve Together on Steam during the 2018 The Forge event. RWP 214 Hearthfire Crystals Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the Hearthfire Crystals from Rhymes with Play #214. RWP 215 Blacksmith's Edge Concept Art.jpg|Concept art for the Blacksmith's Edge from Rhymes with Play #215. Sounds References en:The Forge